


Girls' Night

by Kalloway



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A wee bit in the future, the girls are at Nathan's to raid makeup and whatnot.
Kudos: 10
Collections: 2014 Summer Mini Challenge, The Lemonade Cafe





	Girls' Night

**Author's Note:**

> "For luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge Table #1 - 'saucy'"
> 
> September 11, 2014
> 
> (minor edits)

"I can't believe your father agreed to this," Karina commented as Nathan dragged out a second giant case of make-up.

Kaede shrugged. "He said it's good to try a lot of things..."

"He probably wasn't thinking when he said that," Karina interrupted flatly before glancing over at some of the nail polish bottles that Pao-lin was spreading out one of the low tables in Nathan's huge living room. "Also, are those this season's?"

"Next season's," Nathan said with a little smile before disappearing for another case of cosmetics.

"Next season's!" Karina squealed and even Pao-lin seemed impressed and started looking the colors over with a bit more enthusiasm.

"I'll do one color on each nail," Kaede announced as she grabbed for bottles. "Try a lot of things and all. I mean, I think he meant powers and experiences and--"

"Let's just stick with powers and makeup," Karina corrected. Kaede just smiled.

"These all have fun names," Pao-lin said as she sorted.

"You're sorting them by name?" Kaede questioned. "I want to try the ones with the best names." Quickly, she swapped back the bottles she'd been grabbing.

"'Aquarius'?" Pao-lin offered - sort of a sparkling turquoise. "'Emerald Lake' is a bit more green."

"What about pinks or reds?"

"Pinks are my favorites," Nathan announced while dragging not one but two more cases into the room. "Okay, we've got nail polish, eye shadow, lipsticks, blush and powder..."

"'Frill'?" Karina offered, holding up a pink bottle.

Pao-lin giggled. "'Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'!" she cried. "Almost matches my usual jumpsuits."

"'Knackered'?" Kaede read. "Oooh, 'Saucy'!"

"'Saucy'," Nathan echoed with a giggle while reaching for the pink-red bottle. "I like it."

"Kaede, I want to try something with your hair while your nails are drying," Karina said. She'd turned her attention to piles of eyeshadow compacts. "Actually, I sort of want to do all your make-up..."

"Sure," Kaede said. This was probably going to be the strangest Girls Night of her life, but... that was the point, wasn't it? Try... many things?


End file.
